


Looking across the Sea

by Icepotatoes_23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepotatoes_23/pseuds/Icepotatoes_23
Summary: You and Armin met once but then again, met in a different place. Across the sea there's light and those light brings joy and hope. In the end, there will always be happiness and joy.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Looking across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



You were walking down the sea..when you saw a tall blonde with a seashell on his hands. You were about to approach him when you heard someone shouting.  
"Hey! Y/n wake up. School is about to start" Ymir was about to throw a glass of water when you wake up and hold her wrists "Don't you dare spill that glass of water to me" you said and ymir just laughed it off. 

"Alright, breakfast is ready everyone!" Historia came in to the room with a smile on her face. "Goodmorning Y/n!" Historia said "Oh goodmorning historia!" You smiled at her. "Okay, Historia let's go eat breakfast and after school marry me" ymir said putting her left arm to Historia's shoulders. Both of them got out of your room and went downstairs while you looked at the ceiling and remembered your dream.

"That boy from my dream is..quite cute? Damn, why did I have to wake up so early?" You mumbled to yourself.

"Y/n are you gonna go down and eat or stay and be late?" Ymir once again came to your room and looked at you with a bread on her hand. You stand up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. 

You are wearing now your school uniform. You went down and eat breakfast. Historia on the other hand was smiling at you since she cooked breakfast and it seems like you liked her cooking. Ymir was just eating bread on her hand and thinking about Historia marrying her.

"Let's go!" You shouted and went to get your bag. You, Historia and Ymir walked to school. "I think we have a new classmate" Historia said and looked at Ymir and you. "Boy or girl?" Ymir asked. "I think a boy?" Historia said while Ymir looked at her shoes in a blank face. You laughed and pat Ymir's back "I'm sure it's not gonna hit on your girl" you said and laughed once again.


End file.
